The olefin cracking process comprises contacting an olefin rich stream with a solid catalyst to crack larger olefins into light olefins. The process increases the yields of ethylene and propylene from processes that generate butenes, pentenes and larger olefins. The olefin cracking process utilizes a radial flow reactor design wherein the olefin rich gas flows radially, or horizontally, over a fixed bed of catalyst. The olefin cracking reactor uses a downflow seal design requiring a coverplate configuration. The coverplate connects the inner and outer screens of the radial flow reactor. This configuration enables vapor containment in a low amplitude-high frequency thermal cyclic operation. The flow of the gas over the reactor bed generates a pressure differential across the coverplate. The conventional coverplate couples the inner and outer screens which experience frequent axial and radial differential thermal growth. The pressure differential combined with the cyclic thermal operation creates potential leakage opportunities where the leakage of the seal flow has the equivalent effect of a feed bypass. The pressure differential containment requires reinforcement of the components that grow and interact with the frequent thermal cyclic operation.
This has led to the development of reinforcement of the components, such that the system is stiff, or rigid, enough to translate relative differential growth. The system is combined with numerous component interfaces that are sized with clearances which require numerous slip joint and overlapping type connections. These connections are then packed with materials for sealing the system. The conventional system requires the interaction of numerous components at multiple interfaces, and presents the opportunity for mechanical failure and subsequent leakage, resulting in significant losses.